


Sagittaire

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [31]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Cancer Deathmask/Capricorn Shura - Freeform, F/M, Gold Saint - Freeform, Horoscope, Kiki n'est pas là, Love, Mention - Freeform, Rip kiki, Saint Seiya - Freeform, gold - Freeform, saint - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~~~Qui a dit que Kiki était le pire?





	Sagittaire

Horoscope du jour:

Sagittaire :  
Travail: Infatigable, vous ne baisserez pas la garde. Une avancée majeure dans votre parcours peut survenir.

Depuis son retour parmi les vivants, tout le monde avait réappris à vivre « normalement ». Ce fait s’était aussi appliqué à Ayoros : après avoir stalker pendant 6 jours le Capricorne, celui-ci s’était vu dans l’obligeance d’avoir une discussion avec lui afin de parler des circonstances sa mort- pas que lui ça le dérangeait de ouf non plus, mais il sentait que son kohai, à présent plus vieux que lui, s’en voulait énormément pour ce geste et le fuyait comme la peste-, une relation stable avait commencé entre Seika et lui, et surtout il avait pu s’amuser sans entrainer qui que ce soit- ses congénères étaient assez puissant comme ça, et si jamais il y avait combat, c’était sans issue de mort imminente-, ni rester le Saint qui n’avait rien connu à la vie. C’est ainsi que quelques mois après leurs résurrections à tous, il avait écopé du surnom de Chiot. Parce qu’il pouvait être pire que Kiki niveau bêtise et qu’il était juste intenable. Juste intenable et infatiguable. Et que tout le monde pouvait témoigner d’à quel point le Sagittaire pouvait être fatiguant. Rien qu’à le voir gesticuler, cela en fatiguait certain. Rien. Qu’a. Le. Voir. Bouger. Bordel.  
Et c’est ainsi que l’évènement était survenu. Il discutait avec son adorable petit frère qui avait bien grandit, et Shura. Gesticulant et faisant des grands gestes tandis qu’il parlait. Shura écoutait son ancien mentor, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, et Aiolia se demandait ce qu’au final son grand frère lui racontait comme connerie. C’est alors qu’Aphrodite et DM étaient sortie littéralement de nulle part, plaisantant avec Seika qui riait doucement. Le rire de sa bien-aimée fit aussitôt arrêter Ayoros dans son –plus ou moins- monologue. Et il regardait SA Seika rire aux blagues – sûrement douteuse- de DM. DeathMask quoi.  
Shura et Aiolia qui regardaient la scène levèrent les yeux au ciel face à la manœuvre, et se contentèrent d’observer la réaction du Sagittaire. Réaction qui fut vite coupé par les cris fracassants d’Athéna et de Shion.  
Personne ne bougea à vrai dire, un silence de plomb s’éleva sur le Sanctuaire, tandis que Ayoros attrapa par la taille sa tendre et chère, et traversa les maisons Zodiacales en courant, son amour sous le bras, un rire de hyène s’élevant de sa gorge.  
Il ne se douta point que l’on accusa encore Kiki –alors que le pauvre bougre n’était même pas encore revenu- , mais le coup des limaces dans les chaussures de toute la maison du Pope était bien de son ressort.


End file.
